Love Sux A Jayy Von Monroe Love Story
by Jayy Chambers
Summary: You used to hold me tight all night long You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone You used to kiss me on my lips I never felt like this {I don't own anything except for this story. Oh and Jayy is bi in the story, not gay. (x) it's on my profile c;}
1. Chloe Chambers

HI!  
My name is Chloe Mackenzie Chambers.  
My favorite Color is Sky Blue  
Favorite Bands are BVB, Botdf and many many more  
My best friend is the Sammi Doll.  
I don't have much friends at school.  
Oh I'm 18 years old and I'm irish.

Piercings:Labret, angelbites, septum piercing, cartilage, tongue piercing, nose.

Tattoos:Butterflies scattered on the upper right side of my chest by my neck and shoulder, 'الحب لا يموت', which means 'Love Never Dies' on my left upper arm, a cherry blossom with the kanji japanese symbol for 'dream' on my hip, kingdom hearts symbol on my chest, a infinity symbol on my right forearm.  
Well gotta go pick up Sammi in 10 minutes bye!

(A/N: Check my homepage for what Chloe looks like.c:)


	2. Jayy Von Monroe

HEYYY BITCHES!

Jayy Von Monroe Here!

But you guys already know that.

I'm in an KICK ASS band called BOTDF!

I'm 21 years old.

I just got back from a tour with BVB.

And my favorite color is the color black!

Gotta go, leaving in 10 minutes! See Ya!


	3. The Meet

Chloe's POV  
As I arrived to the airport I sat down and listened to music. I looked on my phone and it was 6:28. I was just about to play some music until I heard somebody screaming my name I turned around seeing Sammi running to me like a mad man. "Chloe!" she said as she pulled me into a hug "Sammi!" I said while hugging her back,then I felt something wet landed on my Vampire Knight T-Shirt (x) I pulled back and I saw tears rolling down her face. I laughed while saying "You big cry baby." Sammi wiped away her tears while saying "Oh shut up!" I smiled then I heard someone cleared their throat Sammi looked up easily recovered while "Oh! I almost forgot. Chloe I want you to meet some of my friends and my fiancee." she pulled my arm and before I knew I standing in front of BVB and Botdf. "Chloe this is Andy, Ashley, Jake, CC, and this is my fiancee Jinxx." she said while hold Jinxx's hand. "Ahem." Sammie eyes popped open while saying "Oh and over here is Jayy and Dahvie." I smile while saying "It's nice to meet you guys." "Same here." Dahvie said, while shaking my hand and pulling my into a massive bear hug "Can't...Breath." "Dude don't kill the girl!" Jayy said, while trying to rip him off of me "Sorry dude but she is sooo huggable." he said while hugging me even tighter "Hey don't kill my best friend!" Sammi yelled while pulling his hair "OW!" he said while letting me go. "Ah sweet air." Jayy walked over to me while saying "Sorry about that." he pulled me into a gentle hug "No problem." I said while hugging him back. I could feel my cheeks so I pulled away while putting my head down.  
Jayy's POV  
_She is so Dahvie was right she is huggable. _I thought to my myself then I felt her pulling away then she put her head down. "Aw does Chloe has a wittle crush on Jayy?" Sammi said in baby voice while walking over to Chloe and played with her hair. "Oh shut up and get your stuff!" Sammi smile and got her stuff she ran over to Chloe and held her hand "Come on slowpokes!" Sammi yelled to us while walking with Chloe "Hey Jinxx I think that Chloe just stole Sammi away from you." Andy said while patting his shoulder "Shut up Andy, anyways I think that Sammi stole Chloe away from Jayy." he said while walking over to me. I shot my head up while saying "What!?" Ashley walked over to me while saying "Don't you what us dude. We saw how you were looking at her and I don't blame you she is kinda hot." I was about to say something until Sammi yelled "Hurry up guys or me and Chloe are gonna leave you!" "You got 10 minutes to get in the car!" Chloe yelled while flipping her hair out of her face. Me and the guys ran as fast as we could we finally got there the guys got in the car and there wasn't enough room for me "Sorry Jayy there's no room left so you could sit in the front with Chloe." Sammi said while winking. I could feel myself blushing I got in the front without the guys teasing me. I turned over to Chloe seeing her yawning "Hey Chloe you tired?" she nodded while covering her mouth "Yeah I was up all night I was way too excite to go to sleep." "How about you let me drive?" I said while putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded then she switch with me then I drove off into the road and hours later we finally got to Sammi's all got out and I notice that she was sleeping on my shoulder "She's so cute." I said to myself I carried her into her house and put her on the couch. minutes later the rest of us went to sleep and I was sleeping on the couch with Chloe.

* * *

First chapter! Thoughts?


	4. I Love You

Chloe's POV  
As I woke up I felt arms wrapped my waist. I looked up, seeing Jayy. My eyes widened, I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming, I tried to get up but every time I tried, his grip would get tighter then I heard someone coming down stairs it was Andy "Andy." I whispered to him, he turned towards my direction, while yawning "What?" he said while covering his mouth then he noticed what was going on. His eyes popped open then he smirked "Get some Jayy!" he yelled I could feel Jayy waking up, his eyes fluttered open then went big. He blushed then he let go of me while saying "S-sorry Chloe." he rubbed the back of his neck then he headed up stairs. I wonder what was that all about? I shrugged then headed to the bathroom and fixed myself up. I walked to the kitchen seeing Andy getting a bowl of cereal "Hey Andy, tell Sammi I left OK?" I said while picking up my car keys "Alright." he said, while eating Lucky Charms. I went outside got in my car then started driving while thinking about Jayy.  
Jayy's POV  
I was in the bathroom, thinking how stupid that was why the hell did I do that? Now she must thinks I'm a huge fucking perv. I groaned then walked out the bathroom and went down stairs I saw everybody siting on the couch while Jinxx was comforting Sammi. I walked over to them while saying "Whats wrong Sammi?" Sammi grabbed a tissue from the table and said "Chloe left and I didn't even get to spend time with her." she said, while pouting Jinxx chuckled while saying "Wow you must really miss Chloe, don't you?" Sammi nodded while walking over to the mirror then fixed herself up. Then we heard a knock on the door "I'll get it." Jake said while walking over to the door he opened it and said "Hey Chloe." "Hey." she said while walking in me and Sammi eyes popped open "Chloe!" Sammi said while tackling Chloe to the floor "You look so cute Chloe!" she said while getting off of her and it was true she looked so cute, she was wearing this(x). "And you changed your hair!" Dahvie added. "Thanks." she said while getting up and groaned in pain "So why are you here?" Andy asked, while winking at her, she noticed me and put her head down so we won't see her blushing I giggled then Dahvie yelled "Aw! Chloe has a crush on Jayy!" "Shut up! Anyways I came back cause I forgot to gave Sammi something." Sammi looked at her with confusion "Turn around." Chloe said, putting her hand in her pocket "Okay.." Sammi said while turning around then she pulled out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.  
Chloe's POV  
Sammi turned then I pulled out a necklace case and pulled out the necklace the guys eyes popped opened then Sammi looked down while saying "Chloe, it's so beautiful." (x) I smiled while seeing a tear rolling down her cheek "Your welcome." I said while wiping a tear from her face. She smiled then pulled me in a hug "If you were a guy I would totally marry you." she said while holding my tighter "What about me?" Jinxx whined while pouting "Sorry Jinxx." Sammi said while pulling away from me and went to Jinxx and kissed him "Chloe, you are so fucking nice!" Dahvie said while pulling me in a power bear hug "Not...Again!" I said trying to breath in some air. Jayy patted Dahvie's shoulder then said "I need to talk to her, Dahvie." Dahvie nodded then put me down "I could breath again." I said while putting my hand on my chest, Jayy grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom. "What is it, Jayy?" I said while looking confused "Chloe I...I" "You what?" "I love you." my eyes popped open I could feel him holding me then whispered in my ear "I think I'm in love with you Chloe. No, I am in love with you, Chloe. I fell in with you when I first saw you." I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I held him even tighter while saying "I love you too Jayy." he pulled away and he pressed his lips against mine. I could feel fireworks all around us he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me even harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he begged for an entrance. I gladly let him in, I could feel his tongue traveling all over my mouth, I let out a soft moan then we heard someone banging on the door "Come on guys, don't fuck in the bathroom!I gotta pee!" we heard Ashley whining like a little girl we pulled back and both of us started blushing. Jayy unlocked the door and we walked out holding hands Ashley pushed us out the way then Jayy stopped I looked at him then said "What's wrong?" "I forgot to ask you something." he said while turning around "What is it?" I said while blushing cause he was so close "Chloe, would you be mine?" he said while smirking I nodded then jumped to his arms and started kissing him I pulled away while saying "I love you Jayy." "I love you more." he said while rubbing my back and pulling me into another kiss. I can't believe this is happening.


End file.
